Ryan Cox and the Olympians: Rise of the Titans
by Luke Castellan1
Summary: Ryan Cox discovers he is a demigod and his life gets even weirder than ever. His only friend is a girl named Saphire, daughter of Apollo. Wish him luck as he becomes the last hope of preventing the Rise of the Titans. Nooo!
1. Middle school sucks!

Ryan Cox and the Olympians: Rise of the Titans

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of these other heroes or gods because I am not Rick Riordan.

Luke Castellan1

Chapter one: Middle school sucks! [Ryan]

Middle school sucks! The reason being that this was the third time today that I had gotten a wedgie from the same person. I hated how they called people like me losers when they are the ones who go around touching other people's underwear.

I hated the jocks and cheerleaders and everyone popular. Because I wasn't. My only friend was a girl named Saphire and she wore neon colors all the time, so it was hard for me to blend in with the other kids and avoid getting beaten to death, when I hang out with her. I was dangling from a hanger in the boy's locker room. I had just finished gym class and it was my usual lunch time. Boy was I hungry. The next bell rung about a half an hour later and I had missed lunch.

The gym teacher, Mr. Callswhir, pulled me down from the hanger and gave me a pass to my next and last class. English.

"Can you please explain to me why you are late?" Asked, Mrs. Anverter, my English teacher.

I didn't want to but I told her that Todd Hufler and his stupid football friends hung me from my underwear. The whole class of sixteen students busted into laughter.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Mr. Cox, we do not speak that way at Rightburn Middle School. Go to the principles office!" The teacher ordered. On my way to the principles office I saw Saphire painting on school property. I rushed over to her and said, "What are you doing?"

"Drawing. What does it look like I'm doing?" She retorted.

"You're going to get into trouble." I warned.

"Trust me, Ryan, This isn't the worst trouble I've ever gotten myself into." She said. "Besides the school could use a little more color."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later then?" I asked. Saphire nodded then she continued her troublemaking business.

I made my way to the principles office and walked inside. The principle gestured for me to take a seat. I think this was the seventeenth time in a month that I had been in this grey room.

"Honestly, Sir, I don't know why those guys hate me." I said.

"Maybe their jealous of you. Have you ever thought about that?" The principle said.

"What? Them jealous of me? That's ridiculous. Yeah they totally dig my awesome blonde hair." I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cox, but I have no choice but to expel you." He said.

"What?"

"You have been in more fights than I can count. You have been in my office way to many times and you yelled at a whole class telling them to shut up. I'm sorry. Good-bye." He said, sorrowfully. Great. Expulsion. Just what I needed.


	2. Red Roses Red Roses

Chapter two red roses red roses

The last thing I needed was Expulsion, But now that it was final my mom decided to put me in some sort of camp. She said it was a camp that teaches you to control yourself and your emotions. She said it was a camp that would help you learn protection.

"Mom seriously, I think that you're over reacting a bit. I don't need some camp to feel safe and whole. Can't you just send me away again?" I said.

"No Ryan. I will never send you away to another school. this camp is the only place I feel I can put you. You will have fun, don't worry. You will be fine." She said. I felt that she was reasuring herself more than she needed to. She placed the last bag of my stuff in the trunk of our car and got in the drivers seat. I opened the car door and sat in the passengers seat. I would miss my mom, I would miss Saphire, I would miss the sweet smell of the air and breeze of Beverly Hills. Yes, I am from Beverly Hills, California. I never thought to give you detail on my background.

My name is Ryan Cox and I am Thirteen years old. My dad was this awesome guy who loved music and chicks and also had a thing for my mom. Except for the fact that he left when I was three months old. My mom said that it was because he had jobs to deal with. she said he was sorta like a rock star. His job was to produce and rock out on music, her excuse for being him being gone was that he was just to busy with his band of eleven. yeah he had eleven other band members, stupid huh? you have no idea. Why would he leave my mom and I for...A dumb band.

Anyways, My mom said that I get my looks from him. With his Sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he was tall like me, and had a big family unlike me. I live in a big house with only my mother, my brother and my dog, whiskers. Whiskers is a Yorkshire Terrier with black and brown fur, he was the smallest dog I had ever seen. My brother's name is Travis Cox.

Travis is tall and muscular with Black hair and brown eyes. He's half latino and much better than me with the ladies and buds. He was fifteen years old and had a girlfriend named Priceless. Weird name huh? Yes, that is her real name. Priceless has brown hair and dark brown eyes. she was my height which wasn't nearly as tall compared to Travis. One more thing-She hated me.

My mother has black hair and chocolate brown colored eyes. she was short and thin and as beautiful as a 31 year old could be. yeah she was pretty younge when she had her first kid. About, sixteen years old when Travis was born. She is totally nice but she can be pushy sometimes. like when I was nine years old my mom made me clean the whole house, on my birthday.

"Mom how far is this camp? where is it at?" I asked once in the plane.

"New York, sweetie. It's on long island. don't worry, not much longer till we land." My mom said happily.

About twenty minutes later we landed in New York city and got into my mom's new rental car. Hey, she couldn't exactly import her car with the car, thats just crazy talk. "Mom, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." my mom said.

"What was dad like?" I said softly. My mom was madly in love with this guy. like totally crazy about him so it didn't hurt her from time to time to talk about him.

"Here we go again!" Travis said in the back of the rental. I hardly even noticed he was with us on the plane and such.

"Shut up!" I ordered. Travis kept quiet, he knew when he was going to far. My dad was a touchy subject for me. I should explain to you that Travis and I have the same mom but not the same dad. His dad was a drunk who left my mom and his son when I was born. my mom had an affair at the time, but she wasn't the bad guy here. Travis's dad was, he would sneek out and do...stuff with other women. When he wasn't drunk he treated his son pretty good, Yet he still treated me like garbage. I was ashamed to admit it but apart of me was...kinda glad that he left his son and us.

"Ryan, your father was a handsome, wealthy, funfilled man. you look just like him. You're personallities are worlds apart though. He treated me like I was a goddess, he was so sweet." My mother swooned. "I was uncontrolably in love with him."

"He doesn't sound like the kind of guy who would abandon his son and...girlfriend. You weren't married to him were you?" Travis asked.

"No I wasn't, honey." She smiled. "I have a feeling that you two will get to meet him soon."

"What's his name mom? you never told me." I said.

"I never told you because you never asked. His name is for you to find out for yourself. I wouldn't want to spoil the fun for you." mom finished.

What was that even supposed to mean?


	3. Life in the Hermes cabin

Chapter Three: Life in the Hermes cabin

When we arrived at camp my mom kissed me and Travis on our foreheads and left in a hurry. "Well-well-well, what do we have here?" A man asked. Well at least I thought he was a man until I saw his bottom half. He was-he had-he was a horse. He had the upper body of a man with curly brown hair and brown eyes filled with expierience, from the bottom half he had white horse legs. "More demigods?"

I stared at the man in awe as he asked questions, finally I snapped out of my trance. "d-d-demigods?" I asked.

"oh boy, here we go again." The horse man said. "Demigods are from greek history. Greek myths as what you would call them. Demigods are half god and half mortal. If you're mother dropped you off here that must mean that you are demigods. do you have any Idea who you're godly parent is?" The mutant guy said.

"I don't know." Travis said, eyes filled with terror at the man he saw before him. I shook my head.

"Unditermined then. Annabeth, please escort these two younge boys to the Hermes cabin." The man asked.

A girl with blonde hair and deep grey eyes raced forward. She wore an orange t-shirt that said camp half-blood on it, with some jeans. "Sure, Chiron." The girl said. She looked about sixteen, seventeen. The girl seemed sad and lost, I wondered why.

When we made it to the Hermes cabin things started to come to me. I remembered my mothers old greek stories she would tell me at night. She would explain them as if they were real, I started to think so. One things for sure this place seemed way to real to be a dream.

The Hermes cabin was awesome! It had yellow walls and and beds everywhere. Sure it was crowded but that's just the way I liked it. My family was small and alone most of the time, so it felt nice to have some company around. "Unditermined?" Shouted a boy in the back that I couldn't see, he was somewhere in the back.

"Yes, these two are unditermined. Are you two brothers or what? because you look absolutely nothing alike." The girl, Annabeth asked.

"We are half brothers. Same mom, different dad's." Travis explained.

"And both of you are demigods? You're mom was in love with two different gods? I've never heard of anything like it." Annabeth said.

"Well that's what that Chiron guy said. That we were both demigods since our mom dropped us off. What is he anyways?" I asked, not meaning to be rude.

"Chiron is a centaur. Half horse and half man." Annabeth explained. "Which one of you is older anyways? And how old are you?"

"I am older. I'm fifteen. my brother, Ryan Cox is Thirteen. My name is Travis Gomez." Travis gloated.

"Nice to know." Annabeth said. Awkward. Finally someone who didn't think Travis was totally sane.

"Hey my name is Travis too!" A boy from behind me said. The only thing that I probably wouldn't be to happy about was during the night when I was sleeping. I heard from the greek myths that Hermes was the god of theives...And these were his kids.


	4. Dionysus

Chapter four: I am claimed

The children of Hermes said that since I was unditermined that meant that I had to be claimed by my real father. They said that it would probably happen around the camp fire tonight after dinner.

Connor and Travis Stoll said that they weren't claimed by their father until their third month here at camp. And when they were claimed they were already in the right cabin, the Hermes cabin.

"Hey, Travis! Come hang with us!" yelled one of the Apollo campers. They of course wanted nothing to do with me, but of course they wanted everything to do with my half brother. Travis ran off to hang with the Apollo's, leaving me to fight off the Ares campers before they totally ripped my head off.

"You're such a loser, Rocky." A girl with curly brown hair and stern filled eyes teased.

"My name is Ryan! And I am not!" I yelled. The stupid girl with the curly hair and her siblings picked me up and threw me into the shallow sea. "Jerks!" I screached. That's when they came back to taunt me some more, I did what they least expected. I ran. This idiotic girl by the name of Chloe Winker tripped in the water and fell on the curly brown haired girl, pushing her down in the water as well. I ran until I got to the big house, where Chiron and some other guy was sitting. The other man had a huge pale on his face with rosey red cheeks. He was short and had hair so black that it was almost blue. He reminded me of an angry baby angel. They were sitting at a table arguing about who was going to man the Argo II while on the search for the other camp. "We have A visitor, Dionysus." Chiron pointed out.

"So, you're the newbee? Heroes are getting really scrawny now adays, Chiron." Dionysus looked me up and down like I was a small and annoying fish. As if just looking at me wasted his time.

Look I'm no expert, but I don't think that he complimented me. "Who are you calling scrawny? you're not so filling yourself." I defended.

"Watch what you say, demigod. You'd be suprised what I could do." Dionysus warned. I didn't mean to talk back but sometimes my ADHD gets the better of me. "What are you gonna dol, huh? What can you possibly do to me here, now? Aren't Gods suppose to be handsome and powerfull?" I taunted.

Dionysus got up from out of his seat ready to teach me a lesson but Chiron sat him back down and told me to follow him. "Sir," I said, "What is the Argo II?" I asked him.

"I suppose I should explain. Come with me, Ryan." And I followed the Centaur.


	5. A catchup on things

**_This story is about a boy who is very important on the son of neptune book. Jason, Piper, Leo and all them are there and Ryan is just a minor character compared to all them, but I'm writing it in his point of view...thats why it's called, 'Ryan Cox and the Olympians' He goes with all the main characters and is a very Important character in my fanfiction. You'll see why. _**

Chapter Five: A Catchup on things

Chiron explained that about two months ago a camper of his named Percy Jackson disapeared and Annabeth set out to find him. Instead she found three other demigods named Jason, Piper, and Leo. They saved Hera from being consumed by the earth a couple weeks after their arrival at camp. He said that Leo, son of Hephestus, drew a picture when he was little and it had something to do with a great prophecy ahead of time. The picture was of a ship, a ship that Leo and the gang decided to name the Argo II. They were planing on sailing on it to the Roman academy camp pretty soon here. Chiron said that I was pretty much all caught up on the action of camp half-blood then.

"So when are they for sure going to start sail into the sky to that camp?" I asked.

Chiron wore a puzzled look on his face. "I don't know for sure. I have insight on the camp that they might go in a couple of days. Maybe two or three." He said.

"Who is going?"

"So far...Jason, Leo, Piper,...Drew, Connor and Travis Stoll, and Clarrise La Rue." Chiron answered.

"Clarrise? That girl from the Ares cabin? The crazy curly brown haired girl?" I said.

"Yes, the head of the Ares cabin. Although, I would not refer to her as the crazy girl with curly brown hair. She would probably cut you up and leave nothing left if you call her that in front of her face. Just some advice, okay?" Chiron said.

"Alright." I agreed. "Chiron, is there anyway that I could get on this quest?"

"Well, yes. But You are much too young compared to the rest of these campers. I doubt the council of the gods would aprove. not that they even talk to their children anymore." Chiron assured.

"We will discuss this matter later." Chiron said. "We should be getting to the camp fire, get you something to eat."


	6. I am claimed

Chapter six: I am claimed

**_Sorry about the chapter 'Dionysus'. I accidentally named the chapter when I was writing it, 'I am claimed' I accidentally did so I am sorry. this chapter is officially, 'I am claimed'._**

When we made it to the campfire I noticed that my brother wasn't present. Chiron and Dionysus both had something important to say because they stood in front of the multicolored fire ready to speak. Dionysus gave me the evil eye and then began, "As you all know, the Argo II is finished with it's construction. Now all we need is the crew and captain, any takers?"

A blonde boy with lightning blue eyes, who wasn't to tall but not to short, stood. "I will go." The teenager said.

"Me too." A girl with brown hair and the same color of eyes said, now standing. she was about the same height as the teenage boy.

"You can count me in too." A boy with a creepy smile and curly dark hair said. He stood, he was mid-height and had deep brown eyes. I guessed that he was latino. He looked extremely hyperactive, yet sad. His eyes showed experience in depression.

"It is decided. Jason grace, Piper Mclean, and Leo Valdez will be leading this quest. Anyone else?" Chiron offered.

I guessed that Jason was the boy blondie, Piper was the cute tan girl with the brown hair and eyes, and Leo was the hyperactive latino boy who had the creepy smile.

"If Jason is going, I'm going." The pretty girl known as Drew spoke and stood. She was completely, and 100% perfect. She was definetely a daughter of Aphrodite.

From the corner of my eye I saw Piper roll her eyes. Jason blushed with embarrassment. Leo gave Jason a 'score!' look and then whisled from the hard silence afterward.

"Me too. Well I'm going, Not if Jason's going. I mean that I'm coming, I don't care if he comes." Clarrisse said.

"We are coming-"

"-Too." Connor started and then Travis Finished.

"Very well, I guess we will have to do with only so little. Jason, Piper, Leo, Drew, Clarrisse, and Connor and Travis Stoll will be the crew to the Argo II. I suppose that's all." Chiron spoke too fast for my taste. He didn't want me to go on the Argo II. He thought I couldn't handle it. He-he...I would prove him wrong.

"Wait." I stood. "I'm coming too." I finished.

"Ryan, I-" Chiron began. I held up my hand.

"I am going." I stated. Chiron did not argue. Leo came toward me and said, "Okay, but first, let's test you're skills. Show me what you got." Leo promted.

"What do you mean? Sword fighting? Cliff diving? What?" I asked.

"You're powers or What you can do?" Jason answered.

I just noticed that in the back of the crowd stood my best friend, Saphire. She smiled at me and I noticed that she was wearing a necklace with the image of a lyre engraved on it. Apollo, My best friend was a daughter of Apollo. That explained why she was always painting on walls and thinking on the creative side of her brain instead of the logic part. I never thought about it much but I sorta thought on that side of my brain as well as she did too.

I averted my attention from her and said, "I don't know what my specialties are. Maybe I will find out later on during the journey." I suggested.

"The boy hasn't even been claimed yet. Why would we let you go on a quest? You could get hurt not knowing what you can do." Dionysus argued.

"Why would you care? You wouldn't care if I died, Dionysus. You wouldn't care if any of these demigods did." I said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Dionysus laughed. I rolled my eyes. If this was how the god of whine was then I surely didn't want to meet any other gods.

"Excuse me Dionysus. You don't care for my son? Then why are you here at a camp for keeping demigods safe?" Said a man who had apeared before the whole camp. He was tall and muscular and good looking. He had bright blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, like me. The whole camp gasped at the sight of him.

"You're son?" Dionysus said, wide eyed at the god before him.

"Yes, my son." The god said. "What are you doing here anyways? All Olympians are not aloud to be in contact with demigods, You know that!"

"Yes, yes, I know. Zeus aloud me to come back and be the camp adviser once again. He said that it was one way to keep his son safe." Dionysus defended. "Better yet, what are you doing here? I doubt that Zeus aloud you to see any action lately." He accused.

"I am here to claim my son." The god answered.

"Why couldn't you have claimed him by sighn?" Dionysus asked.

"Because, he is...a son like no other. I loved his mother like no other. No offence to any of my other children." The god mused.

"And who are you exactly?" I asked.

"You're father." The god said, proudly. "Apollo."

I turned to see Saphire. She was my...my half sister? No way. This was unbeliveable. My father placed a necklace exactly like the one Saphire was wearing around my neck, gently. Except my necklace had gold around the silver bendant. I stared at it for so long that I began to drift off.

"Hey kiddo. How's mom doing?" Apollo asked. I stared directly into his eyes with sadness. I never expected to meet my dad and when I do he ends up acting like it was a clean slate between us. Even after leaving my mother and I.

"Dad-" I began, but was cut off by the tug of my dads arm to my neck.

"Kiddo, If you're serious about going on this quest...I will stand by you. Like a father should." He smiled.

I smiled the same as his. We had an understanding. I was going on the Argo II.


	7. The Argo II

Chapter seven: The Argo II

It was 9:00 in the morning when all of the crew members were aboard the Argo II. Saphire had decided to come on the quest as well, seeing as we were best friends and siblings. My brother, Travis stayed. some hero huh? Yeah right, this time it was all me and none of him.

"Farewell demigods!" Dionysus jumped, gleefully.

"Good luck." Chiron said with concern. He stared at me for several moments until finally he stopped.

The captain, Leo, Was at the front gearing up the ship before we took off. Leo so far was a great friend. He made me some awesome Aztec breakfast this morning, he was the only one who didn't bother me about last night when my dad had claimed me, lastly he gave me some tips on how to score a date with either Piper or Drew.

Jason, the son of Zeus, was pretty cool too. Drew and Piper were all over him. Leo and I observed the three of them as they all talked about their bunkrooms on the ships. Finally it was decided that boys would sleep in one room while girls slept in another. Drew stomped her foot hard on the wooden floor of the ship then smiled at Jason like nothing had ever happened. Piper looked like she was about to explode, her face was red with rage. Drew looked flirtatious and beautiful, flashing her eyelashes at Jason like she was a supermodel, which in my mind she was.

Finally when we had all of our stuff on board and in our dorm rooms we said our good bye's.

"Bye bro." Travis hugged me. "Try not to get killed, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded. I turned around and started towards the ship.

"Ryan." Travis said. I turned back around in a hurry. "I..I never said this before but, you are my brother. I-I love you."

At that moment I nodded and turned around, At that moment I shed the first tear that I had shed in a very long time.

And when I got on the Argo II, We took off. The last thing that fell into my mind was the fact that if I ever wanted to remind Travis about this day, the day where he confessed to being my brother, I had to stay alive.


	8. I am assigned Pack mule

Chapter eight: I am assigned pack mule

The second I settled in and had my bed set and everything Clarrisse stormed in the boys room and pulled me by the shirt collar. "Hey!" I yelped.

"Clarrisse, what are you doing?" Piper said, annoyed.

"ya see, Piper. since Ryan is worthy enough to have his father claim him in person, I'm sure he is worthy enough to be the Argo's Pack mule. don't you think?" Clarrisse said. I could feel my eyes widen. Piper did nothing. Leo tried to defend me but Clarrisse gave him an 'do you really want to get involved?' look and dragged me by my feet.

Clarrisse dragged me into the girls room of the ship and said to make all of their beds. Great, not only was I the ships #1 pack mule, but I was also the ships servant boy.

I folded all the beds in the girls room and then looked at one of the girls pictures on a stand next to their bed. It was Drew with a man, both of them smiling at the camera while hugging eachother. The man had shaved black hair and dark green eyes. Scratch that, his eyes were emerald green.

The two of them looked so happy. I smiled at the picture, when I turned around I saw Drew looking as angry as ever. "What are you doing? that's not you're picture, that's private!" She snapped. Even when angry she was beautiful.

"Sorry. Clarrisse made me clean you're room and make you're beds. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have invaded you're privacy." I apologized.

"It's-It's okay." She assured. "I shouldn't have gotten upset. My dads just...well he's just a touchy subject."

"So is mine. I really didn't expect him to even claim me. Heck I didn't even know he was a god at first." I smiled.

Drew smiled back. Everybody said that she was so mean, I disagree. Drew was a wonderfull person and I wished that I could tell her that, right then and there. "Yeah, except...My dad, he-he didn't really have time for me. That moment in the picture was one of the only times I got to see my dad. And that moment only lasted for fifteen minutes. And he is my mortal parent, so he's the only place I have except for camp. But...I hate camp!" Drew cried. I took her into my arms and tried to comfort her, she soaked her tears into my shirt for a long while until finally Leo announced that dinner was ready.

When we came out from the girls room we were sat down at a fancy romantic dinner setting...with nine chairs, two candles and seven roses around the table. "You have got to be kidding me." I said, out loud. I hadn't realized this yet but Drew and I were...we were holding hands.


	9. Annabeth boards us

Chapter nine: Annabeth boards us

The fancy romantic dinner took forever. Drew and I sat next to one another, while Jason and Piper sat next to eachother. Drew liked Jason and everyone knew that, even Jason. I hoped that not everybody knew how I liked Drew, This was my first real crush. Drew was everything I liked in a girl. Mean, emotional, beautiful, and logical. Plus she's a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Leo, that was an awesome dinner. You cook it?" Jason asked.

"Yep, some of my..mom's homemade family recipes." Leo said, his voice sounded lost in sad thoughts.

"So umm...Drew I was w-wondering if maybe...maybe we could..go out sometime?" I suggested. Drew smiled then she looked over at Jason and then turned back to me.

"Sorry Ryan, but I like somebody else. It just wouldn't be fair to you." Drew's response was. I looked at the ground and muttered a curse word. I liked how Drew smelled like pineapples and strawberries. I smiled.

"You're happy about that?" Drew asked.

"Umm...no it's just you said that, 'It just wouldn't be fair to me.' I like that." I grinned. Drew smiled and then headed off for bed. Everyone went to bed except for me, Jason, and Leo who were suppose to clean the ship up a little.

"Hey Jason." I said. Jason looked at me.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I was wondering. Do you like Drew?" I asked.

"Well, it's not that I don't like her, I mean seriously she's pretty cute. She's Just not my type." Jason responded.

"Oh..cool. Do you..do you like Piper?" I asked

Jason blushed but said, "No way, her? You have got to be kidding me." Jason was trying to cover up the fact that he liked Piper alot. I could tell.

"So what is Apollo the god of?" I asked, curiously. Leo shrugged. Jason stopped sweeping up garbage and looked at me.

"You just can't stop asking questions, can you?" He smiled. "Apollo is the god of music, poetry, medicine, health, prophecies, and archery. If you ask me he is the most talented god." Jason explained. The god of all of those things was my father, and I for one had none of his powers or skills. I was his talentless son.

Just then we heard something. Something was moving on board, and that something wasn't us. Jason went to check the girls room and the rest of the boys to see if they were still awake. Leo went to check the ship's kitchen and weaponry rooms, while I checked the guest rooms and the demigod armory. I searched five times over and over again to find what had moved. I was certain whoever or whatever it was ran into the armory.

I searched until finally I found what the stowaway was. Annabeth, the know-it-all blonde chick with grey eyes. "What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I'm coming with you guys on this quest no matter what Chiron says. I'm going to find Percy." She explained.

"But Chiron said he didn't want you coming with us. He said that you were to risky when it came to Percy." I reminded.

"Yeah..that's true, I am a little risky when it comes to Percy. But he is my boyfriend, and I don't care what Chiron says when it comes to my quest's." Annabeth said. "Where do I put my things?"


	10. Attack of the Furries

Chapter ten: Attack of the furries

I had gotten Annabeth settled in to her room. She was exhausted. She crashed on the bed about as fast as she fell on it. I was up cleaning the rest of the Argo II while Jason and Leo went to sleep. By the time I got done with the ship I felt totally abused. I crashed on the sofa outside on the skydeck.

I dreamt of fishes. Little tiny fishes. The odd thing about these fishes though, they glowed green. Their whole entire skeletons were made of a glow in the dark substance. That's when I knew, This was no dream. This was a nightmare. The fishes charged at me. I woke in cold sweat.

For breakfast I ate two cream filled bagels, and an orange. Jason had some toast with butter and jelly. Leo hoarded the whole cafe of food so Drew and the rest of the girls were only left with a bunch of strawberries to eat. "Dang Leo!" Jason laughed. Piper didn't look to happy though.

That's when we heard the noises. Screaching sounds like torture filled our ears. I tried to cover them up but nothing could stop that horrible stench of sound. And that's...when the furies attacked. They flew into the sky and filled the air with anger. "Which one of you is Jason Grace?" The middle fury snapped.

Jason stood straight and tall, "What do you want?"

The furries totally attacked Jason. They ripped at his hair and scratched at his face. I took one of Leo's hammers and fought with what I had at the moment. I flung the hammer at the middle fury and almost immidietly she picked me up and twisted my arm. she bent my arm untill I heard a pop. not only had she bent my arm but she had bent my bone. My arm was broken!

I took Leo's hammer again, this time with my left arm, and pummled the fury in the head with it. She went spiraling into the water and dust floated up from the top of the ocean that we sailed on. [We were flying in the air on the Argo II because of it's extra wings but we thought that it might be safer to just float in the water with it for a while. We were like sailors. :-}]

The other two furries decided that they were now outnumbered and retrieted. What did the Furries want with Jason? What did he do wrong? And why would Hades send his strongest monsters to hurt a group of demigods that might just save his pale dead butt? I intended to find out, the easy way or the hard way. I really didn't care which one right now.


End file.
